7 Deadly Sins
by Shirayuki Kirei Chan
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Menceritakan tentang kerajaan yang sangat kejam di tempat yang sangat, sangat jauh. Warning : Terlalu pendek, Norak, GaJe, Abal, Typo (maybe)
1. Evil Food Eater Conchita

Hai minna-saaaan! Baru pertama kalinya aku buat fic Vocaloid (Soalnya pen name-ku yang sebelumnya alias **ShaKuraChan** kebanyakan buat fic HxH)

Sesuai judulnya, saya berpikir… Kenapa 7 Deadly Sins yang lainnya gak terusin? Jadi, mulai saat inilah saya memulai *plaakk!*

Baik, daripada dengar ocehan saya, mending baca cerita saya.

**Happy Reading!**

**Please Enjoy! ^^**

**Warning : Typo (mungkin), GaJe, Kependekan, Norak, Abal**

**Chapter 1 : ****Evil Food Eater Conchita (Meiko)**

* * *

Mungkin… Di dalam gedung ini, kalian akan muak melihatnya. Terutama… Meja makannya yang penuh dengan dengan makanan-makanan yang lezat. Tapi… Entah kenapa, seorang wanita ini tersenyum melihat semua makanan-makanan itu. Banika Conchita namanya.

Ia duduk di depan meja makan panjang, penuh makanan-makanan lezat. Ia tersenyum puas lalu berkata kepada kedua pelayan kembarnya, "Pergilah… Jika nanti aku masih ingin makanan, akan kupanggil".

Maka, kedua pelayan itu tunduk hormat dan melangkah pergi.

Conchita melahap semua makanan itu dengan tatapan aneh. Apakah kalian membayangkan, dia menghabiskan seluruhnya? Ya, dia bisa menghabiskan SEMUA-nya dan bahkan… Ia tidak peduli berapa banyak ia harus mengeluarkan uang DEMI MAKAN! *author ketularan Arya Wiguna*.

Lalu, racun berwarna biru berkilau pun bukan apa-apa baginya untuk pembuka sarapan utama. Dia makan habis tak tersisa, bahkan tulang pun dimakannya. Jika itu juga belum cukup, ia juga memakan piring-piringnya.

Seorang pelayan, ah bukan… Maksudku koki di rumah Conchita hanya ada satu. Pemuda tampan berambut biru itu sedang membereskan dapur. Dari belakang, Conchita memeluknya dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Hei, kokiku sayang… Makan malam belum selesai…!" desis Conchita yang membuat koki itu, Kaito… Bergidik ngeri.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, lebih tepatnya pagi harinya….

"Baiklah, Nyonya… Saya akan bacakan menu sarapan hari ini…." Len sambil membuka buku menu khusus untuk hari ini. "Jus Sayuran dengan 16 tipe Rumput Laut, Jagung dengan Serpihan Besi, Sup Consomme dengan Jamur Beracun, Salad ala Chef, Brioce Special buatan Pelayan, Kumpulan Buah Musiman Segar, Kopi Low Kafein, yang dapat membuatmu terbangun selamanya…." Len mengucapkan menu-menu aneh itu dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Baiklah, bawakan semuanya kepadaku!" perintah Conchita kepada kedua pelayan itu.

Dengan segera, makanan-makanan aneh itu telah datang. Conchita melahapnya dengan rakus. Kedua pelayan yang berada jauh di belakangnya menatap Conchita dengan takut-takut.

"Rin, apa kau muak melihatnya?" bisik Len.

"Sangat…." balas Rin. "Ayo kita pergi dari ruangan ini…." ajak Rin setengah berbisik.

* * *

Siang harinya….

"B… Baiklah, Nyonya…. Sa… Saya akan membacakan menu makan siang hari ini" ucap Rin gagap. "Salad goreng dengan tambahan daun bawang, Carpaccio dengan gurita pink ala ratu, te… terong panggang tanpa terongnya, roti berbentuk aneh ala pelayan, Ice Cream goreng Perancis special ala Chef…." Rin selesai membacakan. 'Semuanya aneh….' batin Rin.

* * *

Makanan yang ke 15 tahun ini… Dikatakan dengan suara lemah oleh kokinya.

"Aku ingin minta liburku, Nyonya…." ucap Kaito dengan suara yang amat lemah.

"Hmph! Dasar orang yang tidak berguna!" Conchita berkata dengan nada datar. Dan juga… Wajah yang datar sambil menumpahkan sirupnya sampai baju Kaito basah.

Seperti itulah Conchita. Jika ada yang membantah atau menghianatinya, maka orang itu harus membayarnya. Maka… Kaito didorong sampai terjatuh oleh Conchita. Conchita mengigit jemari Kaito sampai putus. Dan bahkan, Conchita melahap habis tubuh Kaito.

"Hehehe… Rasanya enak sekali… Rambutnya seperti salad yang sangat sempurna" gumam Conchita sambil menjilati tangannya yang penuh dengan darah.

"Glup! Mengerikaan…." gumam Rin.

"Hey, pelayan kecil!" Conchita menoleh ke Len.

"Lari, Len! Dia sudah gila!" teriak Rin.

Len pun menuruti kata-kata Rin. Tapi terlambat, Conchita telah menarik dasi Len.

"Aku ingin tahu… Bagaimana rasamu…!" desis Conchita.

Setelah melahap habis tubuh Len, Conchita mengejar Rin dan melahap Rin juga.

Setelah puas dengan perbuatannya tadi, Conchita pun berkata, "Hhhhh… Makan malam yang enak….".

* * *

Maka keesokan harinya, kediaman itu pun kosong. Conchita hanya sendirian di sana. Siapapun yang datang ke rumahnya, ia melahap habis orang tersebut. Tidak ada siapapun dan tidak ada sisa bahan makanan sedikitpun.

Conchita menatap bayangannya di cermin. Kemudian, bayangannya tersenyum kepadanya. Hal ini membuat Conchita terkejut. Ia menatap tangan kanannya dan tersenyum.

"Ya… Benar… Ada satu lagi yang belum kumakan…." ucap Conchita.

Makanan terakhir adalah… CONCHITA SENDIRI! Ya, bahannya adalah tubuhnya sendiri. Dan… Ia membakar tubuhnya sendiri….

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana rasanya….

* * *

THE END

* * *

Yoooo! Aku dah siap chapter satu. Akan dilanjutkan cerita yang berjudul : Judgement of Corruption. Yaaah…. Itu bukan terusan dari cerita ini sih… Tapi itu Deadly Sin yang ke-2 bukan… XD

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Judgement of Corruption

Oke… Saya akan melanjutkan cerpen-cerpen saya ini… Dikatakan cerpen gara-gara ceritanya yang pendek-pendek…. -_-

Haha, oke kalo gitu… Kita langsung aja di chapter 2

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, Norak, Typo (maybe), Terlalu pendek**

**Chapter 2 : Judgement of Corruption (Kaito)**

* * *

Suatu hari di Union State of Evillious, terdapat seorang pria yang mengambil keuntungan dari pengadilan pemerintah. Nama pria itu adalah Gallerian Marlon, dianggap juga sebagai "kolektor" oleh generasi berikutnya.

"Sekarang, mari kita mulai pengadilan ini" ucap Marlon mengumumkan.

* * *

Dia adalah seorang "Master of The Court" yang lebih memilih uang daripada keadilan. Orang jahat pun bisa terselamatkan jika mereka membayar uang….

Karena baginya… UANG ADALAH PENYELAMAT TERBAIK DI AKHIRAT.

Baginya, penampilan seseorang, umur, ras, dan gender tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Yang penting hanyalah uang baginya di dunia ini. Hal yang terpenting adalah… Kau dapat membayar uang saja.

* * *

"Saya telah memutuskan… Bahwa Kamui Gakupo, tidak bersalah…!" ucap Marlon sambil mengetuk palunya tiga kali.

"APA?! KENAPA BISA BEGINI?!" teriak seseorang di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi? Padahal, orang itu bersalah… Dia telah membunuh anaknya Nyonya Neru Akita…." bisik seseorang.

"TIDAK BISA! SEHARUSNYA KAU PENJARAKAN DIA SEUMUR HIDUP!" bentak orang yang disebut-sebut itu, Neru.

"Tenang, tenang! Saya adalah Master-nya di sini! Jadi tidak ada yang bisa menolak keputusan saya!" ucap Marlon dengan suara yang tegas. Suara riuh yang dibuat oleh bisikan orang-orang yang tengah membicarakan hal ini.

Sejak Marlon berprofesi sebagai "Master of Court"… Pengadian di USE ini, menjadi pengadilan yang penuh dengan kejahatan.

* * *

"Miku, ayah pulang…!" Marlon menaiki tangga. Terdapatlah seorang anak perempuan berambut hijau kebiruan panjang dan duduk di kursi roda. Ia hanya menatap sekilas Sang Ayah lalu menatap ke kaki dengan tatapan kosong. Ah, bukan… Itu tatapan sendu.

"Ibu pergi... Dia menyuruhku untuk memberikan surat ini ke ayah…." ucap anak itu, Miku.

Marlon membuka surat itu. Isinya :

_Dear Marlon_

_Aku tidak tahan lagi hidup denganmu. Kau sama sekali memperhatikan aku ataupun Miku sama sekali._

_Tolong jaga Miku._

_From : Conchita _(Author ngarang aja… Conchita = Meiko)

'Wanita tidak tahu diri! Seenaknya saja!' umpat Marlon dalam hati.

"Ayah… Apa ibu benci sama aku?" tanya Miku dengan nada bergetar. "Apa ibu benci aku karena aku lumpuh?" meneteslah air mata Miku.

Marlon kemudian memeluk Miku dengan erat. Ia lalu berkata, "Tidak. Ia tidak membencimu". "Ayah janji bakalan membiayai Miku operasi nanti" ucapnya kemudian.

* * *

"Saya telah putuskan… Bahwa, Nyonya Amelie, akan dipenjara selama 3 tahun" tegas Marlon sambil mengetuk palunya tiga kali.

"Eeeeh?!"

"Padahal dia mencuri uang di sebuah toko sebanyak 20 juta!"

"Sejak Master Marlon yang menjadi Master of The Court, jadi begini… Seharusnya Amelie dipenjara selama 5 tahun 'kan?"

Begitulah komentar orang-orang yang ada di ruang sidang. Tetapi, sebenarnya orang-orang yang berkomentar itu benar. Hanya saja, pelaku sudah menyogok Marlon dengan uang. Yah… Mau dikata?

* * *

Marlon baru saja pulang. Ia sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor rumahnya.

"MARLON KAU BRENGSEK!" teriak orang-orang di luar rumah Marlon. Marlon sama sekali tak mengubrisnya.

"Bajingan kau! Kau sama sekali tidak adil!"

Maka, rumah Marlon yang besar itu dibakar oleh massa. Marlon berlari ke kamar Miku.

Sesampai di sana, Miku merinding ketakutan.

"Ayah, panas! Di sini panas!" teriaknya panik.

"Tenang, Miku! Ayah akan mengeluarkanmu!" ucap Marlon setengh berteriak; mencoba menenangkan Miku.

Tapi terlambat… Mereka sudah terjebak di dalam. Api berkobar begitu tenang. Walaupun begitu, api semakin besar dan membesar, sehingga rumah Marlon pun terbakar akhirnya.

Maka… Di dalam rumah itu, kau akan menemukan mayat kesepian… 'Seorang ayah… dan anaknya'….

* * *

Saat Marlon terbangun, ia sudah sendiri. Ia tidak dapat menemukan anaknya. Di hadapan Marlon, berdiri seseoang bertopeng dan memakai jubah hitam. Orang itu adalah… Master of the Hellish Yard. Ya, sekarang Marlon berada di alam baka. Master of the Hellish Yard yang menentukan, apakah ia masuk surga atau neraka.

"Orang jahat sekalipun akan selamat jika membayar uang" ucap Master of the Hellish Yard. "Karena uang adalah penyelamat terbaik di alam baka" lanjutnya.

Marlon memeluk Master of the Hellish Yard dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan keberuntunganku padamu!".

Marlon pun dijerumuskan ke dalam neraka.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Xoxoxoxo… Ternyata udah 3 orang yang review. Arigatou, arigatou. Tapi, saat ini saya minta maaf karena gak balas review. Saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Chapter ke-3 nanti berjudul : Gift From Princess Who Brought Sleep

Chapter ke-3 ini menceritakan seorang wanita yang bernama **Margarita Blankenheim** menikah dengan seorang lelaki playboy. Tokoh utama dimainkan oleh Miku.

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review anda. Saya juga minta maaf apabila chapter kali ini ada kesalahan atau kata-kata yang kurang pasti.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Gift From The Princess Who Brought Sleep

Nyahahahahahahahah! *tawa laknat* Akhirnya saya update! Gomen kalo lama…. -_-

Sekarang, daripada saya banyak bacot, mending kita baca aja fic saya!

**Chapter 3 : Gift From Princess Who Brought Sleep (Margarita Blankenheim / Miku)**

* * *

Dengan gugup, Margarita berjalan di atas karpet merah. Di altar, sudah menunggu Caspar (Kaito) dan seorang pendeta.

Walaupun Margarita menikah dengan Caspar karena alasan politik, sebenarnya… Margarita sudah begitu mencintai Caspar sejak lama.

"Baiklah… Kita akan mulai acara pernikahan ini…." Ucap Sang Pendeta mengumumkan.

"Caspar… Apakah anda bersedia bersanding dengan Margarita Blankenheim?" tanya Sang Pendeta kepada Caspar(Memang itu sering ditanyakan saat pernikahan 'kan?).

"Aku bersedia" jawab Caspar tegas.

"Margarita Blankenheim… Apakah anda bersedia untuk bersanding dengan Caspar?"

"A… Aku bersedia" jawab Margarita dengan gugupnya.

Maka, disetujuilah pernikahan tersebut. Yah, walaupun hanya pernikahan karena alasan politik.

* * *

Hari-hari telah berlalu… Caspar selalu membawa gadis-gadis ke rumah. Margarita hanya diam saja… Lagipula, baginya tidak apa-apa. Karena ia telah mencintai Caspar 'kan?

"Rita, tolong buatkan mereka teh, ya. Aku mau keluar sebentar" ucap Caspar sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ba-baik…." ucap Margarita.

Margarita hanya menuruti Caspar. Kedua istri Caspar yang baru ini, hanya diam; tidak mau repot-repot membantu Margarita.

* * *

Berhari-hari berlalu… Margarita diperlakukan seperti boneka yang sudah using oleh Caspar. Ia pun sadar beban akan kehidupannya. Hartanya pun sedikit demi sedikit habis dibuat oleh Caspar. Menyesal, sangat menyesal.

Pada saat itulah, teman Margarita, Julia (Luka) datang dan memberikannya buku cara membuat obat tidur yang abadi.

"Ah… Begitu, ya…." gumam Margarita saat mempelajari buku yang diberikan oleh Julia. Tentu saja dia memahaminya dengan cepat, soalnya dokter sih….

"Tapi… Aku harus mencoba obat ini dulu kepada seseorang…." gumam Margarita lagi.

Maka, Margarita pun pergi ke tempat di mana kedua orang tuanya tinggal.

* * *

"Ayah, Ibu… Kalian mau mencoba obat buatanku ini? Obat ini sangat ampuh, lho! Yaah… Jika kalian berdua sedang insomnia…." kata Margarita sambil meletakkan sebuah botol kecil. "Ini hadiah dariku…." lanjut Margarita.

"Aaah… Kebetulan sekali… Ayah dan Ibu sedang susah tidur belakangan ini…." ucap Ayah Margarita. "Berapa harganya, Margarita?" tanya sang Ibu.

"O… Owh! Tidak usah dibayar! Lagipula, aku bilang 'kan? Itu hadiah dariku!" kata Margarita dengan nada sedikit terkejut. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ya… Selamat mencoba!" lanjut Margarita sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

* * *

Lalu, keesokan harinya, diberitakan sepasang suami istri meninggal tanpa diketahui penyebabnya. Ya, pelakunya adalah Margarita.

"Berhasil. Obat itu manjur!" gumam Margarita sambil tersenyum horror. "Akan kuberikan kepada yang lainnya" lanjutnya.

Semua masyarakat memang sedang gelisah saat ini, dikarenakan susah tidur atau sering disebut insomnia. Maka, Margarita menganjurkan obat buatannya ini kepada mereka yang sedang insomnia, juga termasuk dengan istri-istri Caspar yang lainnya. Mereka orang-orang yang polos. Menerima obat Margarita begitu saja. Sampai akhirnya… Hampir seluruh masyarakat yang MENINGGAL.

"Aaah… Aku kasihan melihat dirimu yang gelisah, Caspar… Biar kuberikan ini kepadamu…." bisik Margarita sambil melanjutkan membuat kopi untuk Caspar.

Margarita menuangkan setetes obat buatannya ke secangkir kopi tersebut. Lalu, ia berjalan ke tempat Caspar yang sedang bekerja.

"Caspar…." panggil Margarita sambil menampakkan kepalanya.

"Ya Rita?" tanya Caspar.

"Ano me… Aku lihat kau sedang sibuk… Jadi… Aku buatkan kopi untukmu…." ucap Margarita sambil maju ke depan.

"Oh, terima kasih, Rita. Kau baik sekali…."

"Tidak masalah…." Margarita tersenyum manis.

Caspar pun meminum kopi itu. Tak lama kemudian, efek dari obat itu bekerja. Caspar menguap dan matanya terkantuk-kantuk. Tak lama, ia pun menyenderkan kepalanya ke kursi. Dan ia… Tertidur. Seringai pun terlihat di wajah cantik Margarita.

* * *

Semuanya sudah tertidur. Ya, semua masyarakat. Ayah, Ibu, Adik, dan keluarga Margarita juga sudah terpengaruh, termasuk Caspar. Sekarang, hanya Margarita yang belum tidur. Ia puas, ia telah mendapatkan kebebasan dan kekayaan.

Karena waktu itu, Margarita diperlakukan bagaikan boneka yang usang, maka Margarita membalas dendam dengan cara seperti ini. Lalu, sekarang ia sendiri di kota itu… Maka, ia putuskan untuk meminum obat buatannya itu. Dan ia pun tertidur….

**UNTUK SELAMANYA**

* * *

THE END

* * *

Yah, minna. Saya baru update… Soalnya internet-nya macet…. -_-

**Next chapter : Servant of Evil (Dimainkan Oleh Rin&Len)**

Balasan review? Lihat di PM masing-masing, ya!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Servant of Evil

Wokeh, wokeh! Akhirnya saya update…! Katanya ribuan orang yang menyukai Story of Evil. Tapi saya cuma ngambil Servant of Evil. Saya janji saya bakal buat Story of Evil Series (setelah fic 7 Deadly Sins ini selesai).

Dan lagi, berhubung nama orang-orang kkali panjang kurang panjang, maka saya… Pake nama latin, ah maksud saya namanya gak usah diubah-ubah, ya… Ngerti semua? Udah, itung aja semuanya udah ngerti….

Daripada banyak bekicot (?) mending langsung aja biar gak repot….

**Chapter 4 : Servant of Evil (Dimainkan oleh Len dan Rin)**

Enjoy the Story

* * *

Zaman dahulu kala, di tempat yang sangat jauh, terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang amat kejam. Kerajaan itu bernama 'Yellow Kingdom' (saya kehabisan kata-kata, jadi mohon maaf). Kenapa? Karena mayoritas penduduknya berambut kuning atau lebih tepatnya pirang.

Pada saat itu… Sepasang anak kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan sedang bermain di taman.

"Ne, Rin. Aku dapat bunga kuningnyaaa!" ujar yang laki-laki.

"Oh! Terima kasih, Len! Kau baik!" ucap yang perempuan sambil menerima bunga yang diberikan anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Sama-sama, Tuan Putri!" ucapan Len membuat anak perempuan itu, Rin, tersipu.

Suara ricuh riuh (?) terdengar dari dalam istana. Lalu, keluarlah sepasang suami istri. Si suami membawa Si Len dan yang satu lagi membawa Rin.

Setelah kejadian itu, Len dan Rin tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

.

Len dan Rin pun tumbuh. Sudah 5 tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Len sekarang yang berumur 14 tahun ini, adalah pemuda yang pintar di 'Yellow Kingdom' ini (yah, bisa dikatakan… Seperti Wikipedia berjalan (?)).

Len juga mendengar… Rin yang memimpin kerajaan ini. Setelah kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu, Rin mendadak menjadi orang yang mudah emosi dan egois. Banyak orang yang dihukum (bahkan dihukum mati) oleh Rin.

Selain itu, Len kesepian, begitu juga Rin (Yah… Walaupun banyak orang-orang di sekitar Rin, tetap saja ia menganggap 'tidak seperti Len').

Beberapa bulan berlalu… Seorang perdana menteri datang ke rumah Len… Ia meminta Len agar Len mau menjadi seorang servant di kerajaan. Len pun menyetujui dan ikut pergi ke istana.

* * *

Dengan gugup, Len berjalan masuk ke dalam istana. Len gugup, apakah ia akan bertemu dengan Rin nantinya? Tenanglah, Len… Takdir yang menentukan, takdir yang memutuskan dan mengatur semuanya.

Tepat di depan Len, terdapat seorang gadis berambut pirang (tentu saja) yang duduk di singgasananya. Dari tadi ia menatap bosan, dan ketika Len datang, matanya terbelalak dan kepalanya langsung mendongak.

"Ka… Kau Len?" tanya Rin memastikan.

"…." Len diam saja. Ia bergetar. Mungkin takut atau semacamnya?

"Ya, Yang Mulia… Sesuai dengan permintaan Yang Mulia… Kami membawa Len Kagamine ke sini" ucap Sang Penasehat. Penasehat pun pergi meninggalkan Rin dan Len yang terjebak dalam keheningan.

"LEEEEEEN!" Rin pun berlari ke arah Len, menghamburkan pelukan. Mereka pun sampai terjatuh karena Rin berlari terlalu keras. Rin terharu.

**Semuanya benar 'kan? Takdir yang menentukan, takdir yang memutuskan dan mengatur semuanya…. **

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Rin memerintahkan Len untuk membeli gaun di 'Green Kingdom'. Waktu itu juga… Dengan tak sengaja, seorang gadis berambut twintail hijau menabrak Len.

"Aww!" Len dan gadis itu pun terjatuh secara bersamaan.

"A-ah, maafkan aku! Aku tidak melihatmu tadi…!" kata gadis itu kikuk. Gadis itu membantu Len berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa…." ujar Len.

"Aaah… Dari rambutmu…Kau pasti berasal dari Yellow Kingdom, ya? Perkenalkan, aku Hatsune Miku…!" Miku memperkenalkan dirinya. Sama seperti penduduk-penduduk Green Kingdom ini, mereka sangat ramah dan baik. Hanya saja… Miku berbeda.

"A-aku… Len. Salam kenal" ucap Len gugup.

"Mikuu!" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Len dan Miku pun menoleh.

"A-aah… Prince Kaito telah memanggilku! Sampai jumpa, Len! Semoa kita berjumpa lagi lain waktu!" kata Miku sambil berlalu.

* * *

Len pun kembali ke Yellow Castle. Di sana, Rin sudah menunggu.

"Ini gaunnya, Tuan Putri!" ucap Len sambil menyodorkan kotak yang berisi gaun.

"Hmph!" setelah Rin menerima kotak itu, ia membuang wajah.

"E-eh? Kenapa, Tuan Putri? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Len cemas (?).

"Aku 'kan udah bilang! Jangan panggil aku 'Tuan Putri'! Panggil aku Rin aja!"

"Ba… Baiklah, Rin…."

* * *

Rin mencintai seorang pangeran Kaito, seorang anak dari Raja 'Blue Kingdom'. Tapi… Setelah beberapa hari berlalu, Rin mengetahui kalau Pengeran Kaito mencintai seorang putri dari 'Green Kingdom', Putri Miku.

Rin pun memerintahkan Len, "Bantai Green Kingdom!".

* * *

Sebenarnya Len tidak sampai hati. Tapi… Apa mau dikata? Rin adalah atasannya (meskipun ia adalah saudara kembarnya….).

Len pun pergi ke 'Green Kingdom'. Sesampai di sana, ia mulai membakar Green Kingdom. Jeritan, tangisan, suara-suara yang memekakan telinga, keluar dan masuk ke telinga Len (tapi tidak sampai ke telinga Rin tentu saja….). Seperti yang kukatakan tadi… Len tidak sampai hati.

Len pun menemukan Miku (yang sekarang juga panik). Len mengajak Miku untuk masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Kita mau ngapain, Len?" tanya Miku polos. Ia mengira Len akan menyelamatkan Miku.

Len memeluk Miku perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Putri…." bisik Len kepada Miku (mau sama siapa lagi coba?).

JLEBB!

Pisau Len tertancap di perut Miku. Miku terbelalak kaget dan sedikit meringis.

"Bu… kan… Salahmu… L… Len…." ucap Miku terbata-bata. Sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir, Miku mencium bibir Len dan ia meninggal dengan senyuman yang manis.

Len menangis tersedu-sedu. Green Kingdom pun ludes terbakar.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaito datang ke Green Kingdom, seperti biasa. Raut wajahnya yang tadinya senang, kini berubah menjadi bingung dan sedih. Ya, Green Kingdom sudah hancur dan hangus terbakar. Kaito mencari-cari Miku, sambil meneriakan nama Miku.

Setelah mengelilingi Green Kingdom, akhirnya Kaito pergi mencari hutan tempat biasanya Miku dan Kaito bersemayam (?). Dan… Terdapatlah jasad Miku di sana.

Abis tu… Ya udah… Gitu aja *author-nya udah ngawur!*

* * *

Lalu, beberapa hari kemudian, seorang prajurit (tapi sepertinya dia adalah seorang Putri) dari Red Kingdom datang ke Blue Kingdom….

"Pangeran, aku minta kau untuk bekerja sama denganku untuk mengalahkan Yellow Kingdom dan menundukkan pemimpin Yellow Kingdom" ucap perempuan berbaju zirah merah itu (hampir saja aku membuatnya 'ziarah' *plakk!* Abaikan saja saya….).

Pangeran Kaito pun menyetujui kerja sama tersebut dan bla bla bla bla…. *maaf, authornya ngawur nih!*

* * *

"Waktunya makan snack, Milady" ucap Len sambil membawa brioche; snack kesukaan Rin.

Rin pun tersenyum. Ia tersenyum seperti orang yang tidak melakukan kejahatan sama sekali.

Di tempat lain, pasukan-pasukan Meiko dan Kaito telah sampai di Yellow Kingdom. Rakyat-rakyat pun mengikuti mereka. Yah, ini saatnya! Saatnya menghukum mati Sang Ratu.

Back to Castle

Len menatap pasukan-pasukan yang tengah menuju istana. Pasukan-pasukan Yellow Castle kalah.

"Ada apa, Len?" tanya Rin yang sedang berjalan ke arah Len. Len langsung menarik Rin.

"Rin, pakai jubah ini! Berikan bajumu yang mirip dengan bajumu yang kau pakai sekarang! Cepat Rin!" pinta Len dengan nada panik. Rin pun menurutinya.

Setelah Len mengganti bajunya.

"Pergilah, Rin!" perintah Len kepada Rin.

"Ta… Tapi kenapa?! Bagaiman nanti jika kau mati?" tanya Rin.

"Sudah… Tenanglah… Aku tidak akan mati. Aku berjanji" janji Len kepada Rin. Len memeluk Rin; Rin pun menangis.

Len langsung mendorong Rin. Rinmenoleh ke Len. Len melepas ikat rambutnya dengan keras. Mulut Rin bergetar dan ia pun pergi.

Lalu, tertangkaplah Len yang menyamar menjadi Rin oleh Meiko dan Kaito.

* * *

Esok harinya… Ya, hari jatuhnya hukuman. Hukuman mati.

Rin berlari; hingga menghadap di depan Len. Rin terkejut, ia melihat kalung kesayangannya tergeletak di depan Len. Len tersenyum dan Rin membalasnya.

ZREKK!

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Soli Deo Gloria… Telah berdentang 3 kali. Hal ini menandakan ada orang telah mati. Air mata pun mengalir deras dari aquamarine milik Rin. Orang-orang yang telah menyaksikan kematian Sang Putri, menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Meiko menghampiri kalung yang ada di depan (mayat) Len.

"Hei…." panggil Meiko. Rin pun mendongak. "Ini… Mungkin Putri memberimu ini untuk kenangan. Terimalah" ucap Meiko sambil menyodorkan kalung itu.

Rin tersenyum dan menerima kalung itu.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Jangan bunuh sayaaaaaaaaaaa! Saya gak bersalaaaaaaah! Maaf, saya baru update sekarang…. (_ _")

Review please!


End file.
